reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Milly4life
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Milly4life page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Listen *sigh* alright, please try to make fewer, larger edits instead of lots of little ones to the same page. Thanks! --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 04:21, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Getting rid of pages If you want to get rid of a page, just add and it will be deleted by an admin. Thank you --Anon talk 02:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Protecting Posse Pages If you look at the history of the changes on the page, there will be a tab that allows you to 'Undo' changes that were made previously. You can use that to remove any vandalism to your posse page. You should be able to protect your posse page by choosing the 'Protect' option from the edit tab. If not, let me know and I'll protect it for you. Is the posse page U.S. Law Enforcement? However, it took me quite a bit to find you because you didn't leave your signature on the message you left me - you should try to do that in the future, especially when asking for help. Cheers! --JackFrost23 :P.S. - I blocked the person who vandalized your posse page, so they should hopefully not be a problem in the future. :-JackFrost23 And yet.... :I saw your message and there was a perfect opportunity to use your signature and you squandered it... :D :I'll protect the page if you need it, so let me know. :Cheers! :- JackFrost23 16:33, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Posse Page Protection Say that 3 times fast! Anyway, the page has been protected from new and unregistered user. Austin, having only created his account on 11/15/10 falls into the 'new' category, which is why he cannot edit the page at the moment. If you want me to unprotect the page, I will but you will risk vandalism again. However, I have blocked the user that was vandalising your page so you should have relative safety until that block expires. Let me know. Cheers! - JackFrost23 17:16, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Posse I see you're having troubles with your posse again. If you want any of the users who are messing with the page blocked just let me know. I checked all the revisions and can't really tell who is authorized to edit the posse and who isn't. Cheers. --Anon talk 03:36, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : Unfortunately the local admins don't have the power to do that, but from what I know, doing it is possible. I'll contact the staff and try to find out what can be done (it'll probably take until Monday to get a response so stay tuned). --Anon talk 15:34, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :: I got a response from the staff, and it appears that allowing only select users to edit articles isn't possible. :: Also, I protected your new posse, since it has already been vandalized. --Anon talk 00:14, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Angels Do not interfere with the mission of the Angels. They are husks working for the Union of the Phoenix. The accounts were sold to us so the people who you have been trying to contact over XBL are not the owners any longer. Do not interfere with us any further.